


1838

by PharaohScotty



Category: Ancient Egyptian lore, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Celtic Mythology, Egyptian Mythology, Greek Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Mythology
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canonical Character Death, Cat Ears, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goddesses, Gods, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Solar System, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Victorian, my take on mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohScotty/pseuds/PharaohScotty
Summary: Sullivan isnt a normal kid. he was never a normal kid.raised in a church in the town of Stocks Mirside. he was taken in by a sweet priest and lived a happy life.until his father was found dead.now he's on a trail of revenge, but got more than he bargained for.all art in story belongs to me.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story is for mature audiences, there will be mentions of sex, drugs, murder, and other mature themes. this is my take on different mythologies i've studied, they are loosely based on actual mythology. i am very much educated on ACTUAL mythology as ive studied it since i was a child. so please dont come here expecting by the book mythology. tags may change as more chapters are updated. this will have a webtoon with it, if you are interested.
> 
> hello, this is the first chapter of my much awaited project. ive worked on this story and the characters and the world for 2-3 years and im so excited to finally have chapter 1 done and posted! please enjoy the prologue! 
> 
> -XoXo King

**Prologue**

6 years, 6 months, 17 days and 23 hours since he was found dead. 6 years since I met him. 6 years since my life changed. the year is 1837. The sky was still clear. the days long and sun bright. But the air was heavy. is...heavy. everything was heavy. I remember it like it was yesterday. his eyes were lifeless. the way his dead stare burned holes in my heart. everything stopped that day, everything shattered. it felt like a dream, like it wasn't real... like I wasn't there. the air was thick. the smell was heavy. the feelings were crushing. the walls felt constricting. the air was closing in, the dark was terrifying. his stare was chilling. 

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. all I did was stare. I couldn't even mutter his name. I couldn't bring myself to even attempt to help him. I felt sick. I felt scared. I felt helpless. I started to run. I ran until my legs gave out. what was I to do? a 12-year-old church boy orphan with a dead priest in his living room. what could I do? cry and scream my lungs out. I was already an outsider. no one liked me, everyone looked at me with such pity and disgust. Papa said it was because I was 'special' and I stupidly believed him. 

Well I was a kid. we believe anything. the town was dark, cold, bleak. no color what's so ever. even the cobble stones were dull. nothing to expect from the town of Stocks, Stocks Mirside, large town, big castle. the King and queen lived up the hill. The castle overlooked the city, made of dark polished marble, the city beacon of peace and happiness. I was able to see it from the church, a perfect view. if I was lucky, I could see the king doing his rounds on the castle grounds. he was such a mysterious figure. I heard his wife was a sight, she's cold like ice and as beautiful as a princess from grim tales. she walked with a grace unmatched by the noble women in town. but her aura was fierce, sharp like daggers. But I also heard she was murdered years ago and the woman he's with now is a stand in. I also heard the king was actually the puppet of a witch. 

word gets around surprisingly fast. 

of course, none of these rumors were true. 

"Sullivan." 

"Yes." I responded. 

none of those rumors were true. except one. She was murdered. and he wasn't happy. 

"You awake out there kid. snap out of it. or you'll be a stain on the grass." a voice spoke. deep and soft, yet commanding. he wasn't happy, he never was. at least, not any more. 

he found me all those years ago. in this very field. the flowers were in full bloom. the moon was high and the sky was alive. the stars burned bright, the air was crisp and thin. he was like a ghost; I could feel his lingering presence. Of course, as a kid I didn't know what the hell that was. I was too busy crying my eyes out and cursing that _man_. but when he spoke to me, it was calm and gentle. he offered me a deal. one I couldn't refuse. little did I know I'd be in this situation now. 

"I'm fine old man." I muttered and steadied myself. "whether I'm all there or not, these things are child's play." 

he opened my eyes to a world I never knew existed. 

that night, a cry baby, traumatized 12-year-old, met the King of the land. the mysterious man with many rumors following his every move. a man no one was even sure what he looked like. a man who scared people with just the simple utter of his name. 

He was here, looking at me, I should be scared...right? I'm calm. it's calm. I still remember the calm smile he gave me. he was gentle with his words. manipulative. he offered me power. smart for someone so powerless. I was vulnerable, sad, hurt, in a dark place. he made himself the light. a beacon of _peace_. I followed him. I agreed. I took his hand. 

The flowers died. Red flag. 

I made my bed. and now I'm lying in it. 

shrieking sounded in the distance. I whipped my head towards it. 

"let's go kid." he spoke again. I gave a slight nod and headed towards the sound. 

it's been getting to frequent. I swear this man attracts shit wherever he goes. the day I shook his hand and had him possess me, was the beginning of this mess. demons, vampires, werewolves. hell, and those are the tame ones. now I see things I haven't before. hear things I haven't before. do things I couldn't before. the only perk I got out of this damn deal was power. very little knowledge. he won't say much. 

Even alive he wasn't a man for many words. he was cunning. secretive. Sneaky. smart. he told me a few stories on how he acquired the land of Stocks. underhanded deals and truce's humans couldn't begin to understand. he managed to say so much but also so little. from that day on I've seen creatures. ones like this. Dark, grotesque. slimy and powerful. he calls them rouges. things 'straight out of hell' his words not mine. he said it's the best way to explain it to my 'simple church boy brain'. I told him to fuck off and keep me updated on these things. of course, the next thing he said is 'we have to kill them.' yes. I, a little church kid with a demon king possessing his body is now responsible for killing and rounding them up. 

confused yet? 

welcome to my world. 

"I think...that's all of them..." I panted out. I dropped the tip of my blade in the grass. The sky was still clear. the days long and sun bright. But the air is heavy. it always is. the clouds rolled by, covering the shimmering sun. the glare of the blade stung a bit as it beamed in my eyes. I'm not use to the light anymore. but god I hate the dark. I never noticed how lonely and crushing the dark is. what was once a sanctuary was now tainted by memories of the past.in the dark I see him; I don't want to see him. 

I dropped my head and looked back towards stocks. "so." I muttered as I began to walk, descending down the hill, "you finally gonna explain?" 

"explain?" I blinked slowly and nodded. 

"you still have me in the dark, you know I hate that." he made a small noise of amusement. I looked down at the shining ruby on my finger, his reflection shimmered in it. he hasn't aged a day. Dark hair, the palest of skin, pale grey iris'. the look in his eyes was always dark but it had an underline of something else. "It's been 6 years. think I'm old enough yet?" 

"old enough means nothing if you lack maturity." he responded slyly 

"oh, fuck you. I'm mature enough to get my hands dirty for you but not old enough to be told of this magical voodoo shit. if I'm going to be your vessel, I think I need to be up to speed on the shit I'm going to go through. don't you think?" 

"Not particularly. you asked for revenge, that is what I'll deliver, I don't have to explain my origins for that to be achieved." he shot back. a groan of annoyance escaped my lips. same damn answer for six years. "is that so?" 

I made my way in a nearby bar, shuffling past the tons of people on the crowded streets. Stocks always smelled the worst, like shit and decay on top of sewage and faint hints of perfume. cheap of course. I always preferred the fields. no people, no problems. they're all disgusting. blowing out nicotine and germs in the air. gossiping about the latest. spreading rumors about the better off, being bored as usual. I grabbed a seat at the bar and looked down at my ring. 

"tell me..." the ring danced between my finger, the ruby was perfectly cut, not a single scratch on it. A ruby, a lustrous, deep red stone. an activator of passion and confidence, develops courage and helps you face your fears. powerful confident gems? fits Atticus's personality. It's beautiful, no matter how much damage I take it remains unscathed. the night I shook his hand was the night the ring appeared. I figured the ring was the way he implanted himself. he was protective of it. I put two and two together. 

"if...I was to... perse-" he cut me off instantly. 

"don't. you do that you'll die." 

"why?" 

"you just will." he muttered back. 

"will I? or will you." he went silent, I might not be as smart as this man in my head, but I picked up on his ques a long time ago. "I see." 

he let out a sigh, "what are you expecting me to say Sullivan? there's a lot you don't know, and honestly, it's for the better. you aren't ready." 

"when I was a kid, I remember you asking me something." I looked at the reflective surface behind the bar, directly in the eye he claims, god I looked like hell. hair was disheveled, skin cut up but I'll live. can't take off the eye patch though. he said it wouldn't be wise. so, I stared at the fabric. "you asked, 'what the hell are you?'." 

"huh?" 

"what did you mean. you act like you've never seen a kid sleepwalk before. it happens sometimes, not sure what you saw. but I do weird shit sometimes, papa use to say I would scare the hell out of him when I did..." 

"..." no response. sleepwalking was a normal occurrence. when I was five, I use to get out of bed, walk outside and look up at the moon until papa came for me. they look on his face when he found me use to make me cry. it was always dark out there, but I always wanted to be there, he said I only did it when the moon was full, he said I use to talk about a voice, a song. I stopped sleepwalking when I got older, I mean I woke up outside from time to time, but it became normal. 

Hm, did I scare the oh so powerful demon king Atticus?" I teased as I picked up the beer the bar keeps sat down for me, nodded to him and took a sip. I never drank before him. I think he's affecting me, more than what I was bargaining for. 

"I'm not a demon." 

"then what are you?" 

no response. 

"you're not human." I muttered, "humans don't do this shit." 

no response. 

I let out a sigh and took another chug, wiping my lips with my gloved hand I run my fingers through my dark locks and breathe out. "you aren't making this easy." 

no response. 

I looked at the ruby once more, I need answers. he won't talk and I'm not risking my life for this shady bastard. I'm just a meat suit for him to get his revenge, fuck I want mine too. but at what cost? not like I can go behind his back and ask. he's in my damn head. I'm sure he can hear what I'm thinking up there. why did I agree to this again? oh yea... because I want _him_ dead too. I need him dead for what he did. But if I die before him? what's the point. what is the point of him staying silent? 

"Sullivan." he spoke after a long moment; I gave a small grunt. "you asked... what I meant by that... by what I said?" 

"yea." 

"I... don't think you're human either..." 

what? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Open the window...let the moonlight shine through..._

"Sullivan." 

"what." I muttered, I felt my eyes open, I wasn't aware they were closed. he doesn't think I'm human? that's nonsense. I was born human. my father is human. right? I mean, there's no other explanation? I can't be like him. whatever he is. I am not like them. what the hell is he on? some sick joke. 

that song, why did that come to my mind all of a sudden. 

"did you hear what I said?" 

"no shit. what the hell do you mean you don't think I'm human." I growled out. he fell silent. 

"it's a hunch." he muttered, "I guess that would explain why your body didn't reject my power. humans wouldn't be able to sustain me. They'd die almost instantly..." 

die? what is he talking about...? he was willing to risk my life with no regard and move on to the next host? he's a fucking parasite. 

"but, I'm not sure what you would be. you could be a god, a demi-god, or a nymph. hell, even a fairy. but if you were a god, what would you be the god of? and who are your parents?" 

"..." this isn't making sense, what the fuck is he rambling about. and my parents? I'm a fucking orphan! I don't know my parents! the only parent I had was murdered in cold blood by a psychopath, kinda the reason we’re here. "will you shut up!" I couldn't help the growl in my voice. "I'm not here to figure out your fucking fairytale. I'm here to get rid of that fucker." 

"idiot." he growled back, "shut your mouth for two seconds. that man IS a part of my 'fairytale' he'll snap you in half without a second thought. that man is a monster. a monster I've been chasing for years! he is committing mass genocide on my people! and now you might be a target if you aren't human. do you understand now? no matter how you spin this. we need to figure out who you are." 

no words. so, is he saying I'm a... thing like him? what the hell is he. what the hell does this mean. 

"do you want to see what he's capable of? with that knowledge will you FINALLY listen to me and take this seriously?" 

"see? how could you possibly show me." 

"my castle...I suppose, I have to speak up now. if you are indeed one of my own." 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

now were here. the city's monument. the castle of the king. it's as big as you'd imagine. tall beautiful walls, high ceilings, gigantic chandlers. long hallways that lead nowhere. tall doors and extravagant furniture. privileged brat. he radiates the energy. 

"where the hell am I going." 

"up the stairs, to the double doors. my library is in there. I can look for something to help us out." I nodded and started down the halls. portraits, so many...a man with pale skin, dark hair and eyes but his eyes are soft, kind maybe? but they're hiding something. The woman next to him was cold. she had icy white hair and chilling purple eyes. she looked innocent, soft, naive. but her eyes were heard and cold. she knew things, I'm sure this whole castle knew things. in between them was a kid. a baby. they had a child. I wonder where he is. 

I pushed the door open and fanned away the thin layer of air borne dust. "for a king you are very untidy." 

"oh sorry, not like I can clean while dead. go to the office in the back." I scoffed and headed towards the back. of course, like the rest of the castle the library was grand. rows and rows and rows of tall shelves, tons of dusty old books. I wonder if he's read all of them, were in an era of peace, I wouldn't be surprised if he slacked her and read tons of books. wait, no he said this man was killing his kind? how far does this damn rabbit hole go? 

"in the back. there should be a key taped under my desk." I blinked and looked down at the knob. I twisted it open and pushed the door open. the office was dark, I felt my body stiffen. I can't move. I felt my hands beginning to tremble. no, not now. I'm fine... breathe. please just breathe. forcing myself to move forward I slipped in the room. my feet shuffle across the ground until I bumped into the desk, searching for a match and a lamp I hurriedly lit it. 

breathe, you're ok. 

I grabbed the key as told and opened the bottom drawer, the only one with a key hole. What am I looking for exactly? taking a kneel and grabbing the contents in the drawer I looked through the files. "what am I looking for." 

"there should be a small book in there, it classifies all the different species known on the planet." 

"hm." I grabbed the book and flipped through it. typical humans, animal species but toward the end is where it gets messy. fairies? nymphs? gods. demi-gods? what the hell. 

"go to the end. there should be a section. let me see. move the eye patch." I sighed doing so, pulling my hair out of my face. "considering your dark demeanor, pale appearance and core personality traits you're a moon creature. but of what species?" he was rambling again. I could feel my eyes drifting over the page but I had no idea what I was reading. another out of body experience. "damn... ok you aren't a mage. impossible. not a fairy. you aren't... well you are kind of short..." 

"oi." 

"hm, you have to be in the same league as us... Sullivan, I think you're a god... maybe a demi-god." 

a god? me? that's a laugh. 

"you must be..." he clicked his tongue and shifted his eyes around the room, "there has got to be something... something in here... think. you're in your library. you have every book in here." I felt my body slowly stand then stumble forward and check the books. I could see, hear, feel. but I wasn't in control. am I taking the backseat right now? has he always been able to do this to me? I noticed so many old dusty web covered books, some in English and old English and most in different languages all together, some familiar and others not. "maybe..." he picked up a heavier but thin book, he flipped the pages until it was parted directly down the middle. I couldn't help the small wince as blood trickled off my finger. 

"what are you doing...?" 

"D.N. A test. this is the only kit I got from him. its dated but it gets the job done. now we wait." he mused while closing the book. I stared down at it, if I was like him, does that mean... my real parents are alive? is this a sign? would I be able to find them? if I'm like him... then who am I? 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Scotus Qut, son of Selene Moonshine and Obsidian Qut. you're a primordial god of darkness. how ironic." he spoke, everything was moving so fast, the world was spinning slowly but I felt nauseous. breathing became harder and jagged. I'm not human? how is that even possible? Scotus? who even is that? well he's me but that picture isn't me. 

"T-that's not me..." 

"Not yet." he responded 

"Not yet? what does that mean?" I couldn't take my eyes off the picture. he was me, but a me I never thought I'd see. he held a scythe, he had bright fierce eyes and long dark hair stood with such a force to him, around him was a pile of bodies and the moon shining bright behind him the gold remints of a crown I believe to be above his head. 

that isn't me, hell I can't even walk into a darkened room without falling apart and gasping for air, how the hell am I the god of it? a god, how am I a god? what does that even mean... does this mean he's one too? no. he said he's a demon and I know demons can't be gods. Gods are good? he wasn't good. at least, I don't think he is. he wants to help me murder someone after all? I'm not good either, but I'm a god? but he's justified? he said the man was committing genocide? on who? gods? he said his kind... 

the room was spinning. I felt myself leaning forward and grasped the desk as hard as I could, I couldn't stop staring at that picture. that isn't me... it can't be. he's got to be joking. pulling my leg. being an asshole. I'm human. I have always been- 

wait. did he know? did father know? is that why he said I'm special... is that why I'm so exotic? And... the birth defects. I moved my hand to my hair and looked back at the pictures, my fingers pressed to the tufts of pinned down hair there, his were cat ears. does that mean that's what these are? father said it was just extra hair... did he know? 

"what does that mean? Sullivan, it should be obvious. you're like me. well, half. you're a demi-god. I know your mother. she's the Greek moon goddess. gods kid, there is so much you don't know and so much you have to learn. hell, I didn't even know Selene had a lover. let alone a child." 

"wait... so... my... this woman. is she alive?" 

"of course. without her the moon cycle in Greece would be completely destroyed. same thing with Helios and Eos. all gods serve a function and have a job. if they don't do that job it slacks and if it slacks too much the world begins to fall apart." that makes sense. I know a small amount of 'god history' mythology? 

"and what are you. are you a god?" 

"more or less." 

"what are you the god of?..." I questioned, don't know why. I know I wouldn't get an answer. 

"we should get going. we've been here too long. we need to get you trained. now that you are confirmed. you are a secret weapon. I can finally get rid of that pest for good. and my people will be safe. and hey. maybe you'll learn more about your heritage." 

"..." I felt my body moving once more, grabbing books and placing them in a bag. but I couldn't focus. no after that. how could you? living 18 years of your life thinking you're one thing then boom, all of it was a lie. I could hear him talking but I couldn't make out the words. everything seemed automated, sounds were distant, the lights were blurry and the scenes were smeared. it felt so unreal. what do I do now? what are my responsibilities? who are my parents? and why didn't they want me?.... is she the one who taught me that song...? 

I didn't even realize I was standing outside, a bag in hands, the streets were clear up here. you get a perfect view of the city from here. maybe it's even blander than I thought. compared to the castle, even in shambles and dirt. 

how many of you are actually human? 


	3. Chapter 3

January 31st, 1838 

It's been a few months since that night, finding out who I am. beginning my "studying" and training. Just a few months, feels like years. my head hurts constantly. My temper is beyond short. there's too much going on at once. Got into drinking, not really a shock. Started sleeping around, my own volition. won't lie, puberty is kicking my ass. 

thoughts are stronger, urges are more forceful. and I won't lie my eyes are forever wondering. absolutely delicious. it's odd though, I noticed Atticus can't feel what I feel but he can defiantly see what I see and most likely hear what I'm thinking if he chose too. and I'm sure my thoughts have been wild since I moved up hill. After the discovery a few months ago Atticus preferred we stayed in his home, well at least near it. He's had many 'friends' of his drop by and educate me. So far I learned I'm of Greek and Egyptian descent, explains the skin tone. I am destined to be a darkness deity and that Atticus is VERY important. It was made abundantly clear. Atticus is the direct descendent of the first ever gods. Annabelle and Judaea. Evil and good. Yin and Yang. they had three sons, Atticus being the youngest. They also created other gods and so on and so forth, hell they even created the land were standing on. 

it was truly interesting, of course different details varied from the gods that told me. so far I met 3 friends of Atticus's. One was short, he was a little ball of energy but not too overwhelming, he was Asian, Japanese he said. His eyes were a bright milky brown, they held so much optimism and kindness. His name was Kuebiko, God of Agriculture. he talked my ear off about the feast and how he helped pulled humans out of droughts and blessed them with food. He was absolutely beaming while he spoke, he went on and on about the process of growing the perfect corn field and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. even Atticus seemed deterred from stopping him. 

The next was a pale man, blind. Cold. very stoic. his face was hard but eyes soft. He had dark long hair; he had a tattoo on his face. it was over his right eye, it was a rose, a beautiful red rose, but it was wilting. his lips were firm and pursed. a drastic difference from Kuebiko. while he wouldn't stop talking this one wouldn't start. He was Death, well. Not Death itself, but he was second in command as Atticus put it. His name was Saturn, Roman God of time. I guess what he means by that is telling people their time is up. he interested me the most. He described his job in great detail, he's blind. He only sees blobs but when a person's time is up, he sees them perfectly so he knows who to collect. He has a gun, custom made, and his bullets kill instantly. when he collects a soul, it turns to a rose and he loses a sting on his body. The man is covered in tight stings. He describes them as fishing wire. I couldn't imagine walking around covered in those all the time. He was a Grim Reaper. I'll definitely keep him in my sights. 

The last was a calm beautiful woman, her hair was as dark as the earth she resided in. her eyes were a stunning green and her skin was perfectly tan. she didn't wear shoes though. she walked with a stride. her hair was short and wavy it fell to just past her ears. Her head was high and her eyes were proud. but not too proud. she had this energy about her. like she was floating. But she seemed...troubled. she has her head high but that was clearly a mask. Her name was Terra. The Roman goddess of the Earth. she took over where her 'father', Judaea, left off. his direct successor. Her and Atticus were hush. speaking in old Latin I believe? or was it Greek? they knew each other for a very long time and it was clear they were closer than the others. he asked a question and her face fell. she looked shocked and saddened, but he dropped it and she turned to me. She described her job like the others and she radiated pride when she did. I couldn't help but be impressed. without her most of our plant life and other plant creatures wouldn't survive. WE wouldn't survive. she spoke of having a successor of her own, or a partner, a woman named Gaia. apparently she's the sister of Saturn. I forgot most gods are related in some shape or form. 

All of them were just the sprinkles on this cake I call my new life. Atticus advised me to meet this man named Thoth. but he isn't exactly assessable. He's the Egyptian God of knowledge. just hearing his name I know I'll get fed up with him. He's supposedly supposed to fill some gaps for me. We'll see if that even happens. If I even meet him. 

I let out a sigh, opening my eyes and looking out the window. another one-night stand? same person though, familiar bed. familiar window, familiar view. Like I said. moving up hill opened up a lot of things I tried to repress. hell, he beat me down. I tried to deny it of course. I don't have time, nor the patience, nor the need or want. yet, here I am... in his bed again. 

"Mornin." his raspy voice sounded behind me, I let out a sigh and rolled over to face him. "seems you're staying later and later honey. Lowell Kodiak. Not sure what I'm so drawn to with this fucker. I have a wide selection. Maybe it's his accent? American and southern. maybe his deep voice? maybe the muscles? the scars? the job. maybe the way he whispers 'darlin' in my ear when he notices me? maybe it's just his dick. yea. I'm going to go with that. 

"seems so. maybe you're drugging me so I'll be here in the morning." I muttered out. I sat up and winced at the pain shooting up my back. he was always so rough. love it in the moment, always regretted it the next day. 

he let out a low laugh, "Maybe." he handed me a cup of coffee and a small bagel. like every morning I wake here. I took it gently and sniffed it, "Yes. two sugars and four pours of cream. and cream cheese on the bagel. like always." he said as he walked over to his closet. of course. I made a small noise and sipped the horrible liquid. only so much can dull that shitty taste. 

"you make me sound so vanilla and bland." I muttered. 

Lowell Kodiak, a detective. Met him about two months ago. he strides over to me with such confidence. he flashed a pearly smile and when he spoke, I felt my knees buckle. that accent. being in England everyone sounds the same 'pip pip cheerio' the whole shebang. some more than others. he said he was born and raised in America, deep south. he had this bellow in his voice and boy did it rock me. I couldn't take my eyes off his stunning green orbs. they were pale a sever contrast to his jet-black hair and olive skin. he has the cutest freckles. of course, the first thing he did was flash his guns. weapons and muscles. I gave a small laugh because I'll admit, it worked. he bought me a few drinks and took me home. 

after that first night, Atticus started asking questions. 

I, of course ignored him and told him to mind his business. he respected it. after that night I ended up at his place weekly. guess I can't get enough. 

"well... I wouldn't go that far." he chuckled. "want me to walk you back?" 

"don't you always..." I responded quietly, I got out of bed and got dressed and waved my head, "but, not today. you seem to be running late." I downed the coffee and grimaced before taking the bagel and waving slightly. 

"same time next week?" he said, not turning to me. a small chuckle escaped my lips. 

"maybe." I headed downstairs and out of the apartment. my eyes squinted to the sudden sun light and I groaned quietly. 

"well. you spend a lot of time here." Atticus. 

"pass time. I asked him a few things on a case. don't worry about it." I muttered, not a full lie. I did ask if he knew who killed my papa. if there were leads or if he was even on the radar. he hasn't gotten back to me, I'll take that as a no. 

"...Sco-" he cleared his throat, "Sullivan...why are you so secretive? I just... worry." he responded, "I have a right to be concerned." 

he's right. I mean, 1838. Me, a Man. falling for the flirtations of another man so naively? obviously I'm pretty stupid. young and dumb. I try to ignore those urges. its 'unholy' I know it is. hell, all the books said so. I told him I always known. that I was different in some way. when I was little, I never looked at girls the way the other boys did. I never thought of them as more than women. never lovers, or sexy, attractive. I mean I was surrounded by nuns at the church. I just thought I was being a good kid and ignoring those devilish temptations. then I met him. 

Alastor. he shook my world. He was new in town. a year older than me. he stayed in town for a whole summer. we played and became friends, then I realized. I wanted to hug him forever, I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to put my lips on his. I wanted to be with him. of course, I just thought it was because we were friends. after he left, I never felt that way again. especially not for a girl. 

"... I'm sure you know. isn't it obvious?" 

"You sound ashamed..." he responded back. 

"Should I not be? I'm Christian Atticus." I remarked back, "I can literally burn in hell for this. Especially with knowing gods ACTUALLY exist. or, be killed if this was broadcasted." 

"Sullivan. its normal..." 

"What? no its not. having desires for someone of the same sex ISN’T normal." I shot back. what the fuck is he on. what world is he living in. 

"Maybe for humans. you aren't human. and if you're into men, it's no big deal. most gods are into men and women. do you think we only have relations with the opposite sex?" 

"I assumed. you had a wife and a kid, I assumed...." 

"I'm not straight." he snorted. "far from it, I just have a woman preference." 

"..." normal. nothing about this is normal. I'm not normal. and he's not even... does that mean they all aren't? he just accepts he's into men? how the hell do you even get to that conclusion? how do you act so nonchalant about that conclusion. just last week a gay man was beaten by an inch of his life while others laughed and cheered the attackers on. and he's proud he isn't normal? god I couldn't even imagine being him. being so open and happy and positive, let alone dating and settling down with man. no matter how much I prefer it. 

"So, Sullivan...?" 

"..." a sigh escaped my lips as a nibbled the bagel before tossing it on the street, a swarm of birds charging it almost instantly. I made my way across the bridge and overlooked the city. it was alive and waking up, the city glistened under the sunlight. it burns sometimes, especially after I started training. I might have to avoid the morning hours from now on. I gripped the railing and leaned forward against it. 

"I..." I tried to begin and search for the words, "I... never...liked women..." 

"Yea, I know." he said calmly. 

"You know?" I grunted. 

"you never overstep, you don't flirt, you avoid it actually. but you'll eye men like they're pieces of candy. you practically melted for that cop guy. and you always come back. I know you two aren't just talking every night. and. you're limping." 

I could feel heat dusting over my cheeks. limping. was it that obvious? 

"ok. ok. I get it." I groaned and dragged my hand down my face. "the bottom line is. women aren't a priority. ok? I like men. that's it." 

"see now that wasn't so hard now was it?" 

hate to admit it, but saying it to someone does feel liberating. I never had a chance to talk with my papa about these feelings and issues. I never officially came clean to myself before. I never acknowledged that elephant in the room. I wish I could tell him. I wonder how he'd take it. if he would be disappointed I didn't want a wife and kids. I looked down at the ring. I guess having him around isn't as bad as I figured. 

"have you...ever been with a man?... how did you know...?" I questioned. 

he made a small hum, "I dated a few guys before my wife. ah, there was one, his name was Titus. He's a dragon. an alpha in many ways. I know that walk of shame limp." he snorted. I gave a small laugh and messed with the ring. "and. you just know..." 

"hm..." you just know huh?... "so, you were a receiver?" 

"and a giver, don't get too cocky. he was my first and only top. foreign feeling. but I adored that man. then I dated Kuebiko." 

"ah? I had a feeling you dated one of them. didn't think it was him though. you're way too much of and asshole for him." I snorted. he made a noise of disapproval. 

"watch it." he chuckled, "but you’re right, kinda why we didn't work out. he wanted to stay in japan and I had work to do...and we grew apart. then I met my wife." 

I nodded. 

"Sullivan, can I be honest?" 

"aren't you always." I muttered, "shoot." 

"I don't like him. that detective." he responded a bit coldly. 

"Lowell?" I questioned. 

"He gives me a bad vibe. I wouldn't trust him. if you want to sleep with him, that's fine. just... don't start falling for him and trying to be his little boyfriend. something is off about him I just don't know what." 

"... no need to worry about that." 

"Scotus Qut." I blinked and turned my head then turned around completely, then casted my eyes slightly downwards. A blonde was there. he was slender, shorter than me by an inch or two. He has a chubby little face, contorted in anger. his hair was in a small ponytail and he wore a Brown jacket with a pastel yellow turtleneck under it. he had brown and yellow plaid pants that tucked into some black boots with sunflowers on the heels. He was bright, and I don't mean because of his clothes, he had a slight glow to him and his eyes were a piercing blue. 

"its..Sullivan. who are you." I muttered before side stepping and walking off. 

"oi. don't ask a question then just walk away." he muttered and followed close behind. "My name is Geovani. Geovani Oxistar." 

"uh huh." 

"you are under arrest." 

I blinked and stopped, looking at him, his cheek was puffed out and eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry. excuse me?" I could feel the corner of my mouth twitching, "for what pipsqueak." 

"watch how you speak to me." he responded. "and for what?" he gave a scoff. "let's see, lawful endangerment, demon slaying without a permit, Demon hunting, unjustified murder, unauthorized hunting. I can go on." 

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, "is that so." 

"don't disrespect me. look I'm not sure who you think you are. but we have rules. and everyone has to follow them." he spoke. 

I rolled my eyes again, "please. tell me more." 

"look here. I'm taking you in. wither you want me to or not. I have a task to complete." I stopped and looked at him. 

"oh, so you're going to make me shorty?" 

"shorty?" he snorted, "that's a lot of heel for a man... don't ya think?" 

I blinked and glanced down at my shoes and gave a low growl. "watch it you brat." 

"look. I tried to be nice. but if we have to do this the hard way. I will." I laughed and shook my head. 

"hard way? what will you do? pout until I give up?" I chuckled 

his eyes narrowed significantly. "don't test me Scotus." 

"it's Sullivan, or are you as deaf as you are tiny?" 

Who the hell is this guy? of course, Atticus is fucking quiet. the fucking nerve this kid has. under arrest? don't make me laugh. it's clear he isn't human. he's way too radiant for that. he's stunning. absolutely beautiful. like a woman. who the hell does he work for? and why the hell are they arresting people? Especially if I have Atticus in me. I know they can sense him, especially if he's as important as he claims. then again, he is a beacon. 

"I'll tell you one more time." he spoke and stepped forward. his heels clicking on the cobble stones. he stood firm and strong and stared directly in my eyes. his own fierce and ready. suddenly the streets were bare. not a single soul in sight. as if everything just stopped. he pulled his hair into a better ponytail, making sure his bangs were out of his face and he had a mark on his forehead. a star it looked like. "you're under arrest." 

"Helios." Atticus finally spoke up. "he's one of his angels. I knew he sounded familiar..." 

I tuned him out and kept my eye on Geovani. he was unwavering. 

well. I guess were doing this. 


	4. Chapter 4

January 30th, 1838

" Mr.Geovani ...sir..."

"Yes."  I looked up from the blocked off crime scene.  That's the fourth body this week. charred and thin. these weird things have been popping up all over  England , in the lower rings  mostly. Especially by the forests. what are they? and where are they coming from.

"we found another..."

"another? dang. take me to it."  I muttered . he gave a nod and guided me along. in all my years on the job  I've never seen anything like this. granted  that's only been  roughly 500 years? not  very long . Even so  I've seen some  pretty intense stuff. From rouge demons straight out of hell to fallen angels wreaking havoc on innocent humans. but giant charred remains? from an unknown source?  that's a new level. Not only am  I stumped on these things, Helios is down my back about figuring it out too. 

What if  I did figure it out? Me?  Geovani Oxistar , the first ever junior level angel to get his wings and  surpass a senior. surpass a senior? now that. that is  wishful thinking . way too wishful,  I'm only 200 years out of the academy.  practically and errand boy. 400 years in training to  be treated like a  glorified assistant. the only  perk is, Helios is my predecessor. which gives me a slight upper hand on the other juniors. Also graduating top of my class helped  a lot . Still a joke though.  I mean, being Helios's best angel and 'second in command' but still  don't have wings?  Embarrassing . what if he tries to replace me? well  I am technically a smear on his reputation. a wingless angel. 

stop it  Geovani . you're getting in your own head again. focus on the task at hand.

"Sir, we have reason to believe these were humans." 

"humans?"  I questioned, completely dropping out of my thoughts, "your  backing ?" 

"we know it's a bold claim, but the human DNA has been...altered." The scientist motioned me over before grabbing one of his tools, the watch  projected a human skeleton and a few other things about DNA and other stuff  I didn't care too much to read over. "see. here is a normal human skeleton." he began, motioning to the projection. "and here is this...thing. similar. but more...animalistic. like something caused the humans to evolve into  these... Things ." 

"huh..." I squinted my eyes, "animalistic?"

"see here. the spine and the teeth. that isn't normal for humans. and  it seems daylight charred them. we'll have to make more analyses on these things and we'll get back to you Mr.  Geovani ."

I nodded, "Thanks. please make it snappy."  I gave a small sigh and looked at the pile of charred bodies  we've collected. charred by daylight? that means  they've been dead for  at least 4 hours. that means these things are still  being produced .  they're disgusting. Their skin is leathery,  almost like the skin tightened around the bone. Its limbs were longer, and of course its nails  were pointed . a few teeth fragments  are left after the burning, most of the body is ash. which isn't normal. 

teeth fragments...  I picked up one and looked it over, "Oi, get this  analyzed . looks like there's blood on it." 

"yes sir!"

"what the heck is going on. The sun is high, its  roughly 11am , its hot today too. usually is around this time. Helios has been shining bright here lately,  maybe he's taken a liking. in the past 3 months  I've found these creatures, more popping up  frequently . all dead, burned by the sun.  that's a common factor. leathery skin,  can't handle heat? so it's not a demon. but it looks  kind of like the hell hounds. wait no-"

" sir... You are mumbling again."  I blinked and looked over;  I could feel my eyes  soften. Soothing blue eyes and sandy brown hair. 

"sorry Elio, this case is stumping me. this  doesn't make any sense.  I've never seen a creature like  this. "

"Neither have  I ." he responded and held up a fragment to me, "but we found this. remnants of a sword." he put his wrist out and projected a sword, the fragment fitting to it. "finger prints are being analyzed as we speak."

"what would I do without you?"

Elio Burst, a genius. an old friend from the academy. he's been by my side since we met almost 300 years ago. He practically has a computer in that brain of his, no wonder he earned his wings so soon. He's always been amazing. easy on the eyes too, even with those dorky glasses.

"be  shit out of luck it seems." he looked back at his watch and nodded, "prints match a, Scotus  Qut ."

"Scotus  Qut ? why does that sound so  familiar?.. "  I tapped my chin and looked at him, Andrew gave a shrug, "find him."

~~~~~~~

"Helios?" I questioned. A bright man, long golden hair like the rays of the sun itself, bright yellow orbs and  sun kissed skin, Helios, god of the son. My  predecessor . He was a  stunning 5'10. slender but well built. he carried himself with grace and confidence. His eyes always had a mischievous glow to them, even when they switched from hue to hue. He always had a  suave style to him, never seen outside of a nice orange turtleneck or his signature sunny shoes. his eyes got a small  glint in them as he turned to me, a  cheery smile on his lips.

"Hello  Geovani , how can I help you?" he questioned a soft smooth voice.

I bowed my head in respect and looked at him, "Scotus  Qut ..." I questioned gently, "Do you know of him?"

"Scotus?..." his eyebrows  furrowed and he ran his fingers through his already pushed back blonde locks, "A name  I haven't heard in a while... does this have something to do with your case?"

"Yes sir..."

"Now  you're supposed to work this out yourself." he responded. I nodded hastily and cleared my throat

"Y-Yes... but I am allowed to ask sources."

"I suppose so..." his eyes gleamed, "like a true detective, find a lead and follow it until you  can't anymore. correct?"

"Yes sir..." I smiled proudly. he nodded.

"Why am  I being asked of this man though?"  I hastily  pushed up my shirt sleeve and messed with my watch and showed him the few things  I collected from the scene. I fumbled a bit before swiping to the sword and finger prints.

"His sword was found at a crime scene, I figured it be best to question him?"

" I see." he  hummed . he gave another nod. "Bring him here. and be polite yes?" He gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder and walked past me.  I followed him with my eyes and head and blinked.

" A..and if he  declines?... "

"Arrest him. you have probable clause." he glanced back at me and smiled a soft smile. "Just see to it he comes and sees me. it is very urgent so put a rush on it for me? thank you." and with that he was gone. Flowed down the hall without a care in the world. 

I let out a breath and sighed. 

"Geez. looked like you were  gonna explode." I let out a small squeak and whipped my head around, "Easy."

"Elio. please."

"breathe, He won't bite your head off. he looks so amused speaking with you." he chuckled and leaned against the giant windows and crossed his arms, his big white wings resting gently.  I huffed out and looked away, fixing my jacket and my sleeve.

" I'm not an amusement.  I'm an Angel.  I'm to be taken seriously." I shot back.

"Maybe when you  aren't stumbling over your words like a child meeting their idol."  I gave him a dirty look. he responded with a chuckle, "Oh  I forgot, he is technically your idol... interesting. for such a sunny man, he is very shady. I wonder what you admire?" 

"shady?"

"Dodged your question almost  entirely . he got a look in his eyes when you asked. I could see it a mile away." he pushed off the glass and dusted off his white pants and shrugged, "Might be nothing though. careful. if you need any backup just call."

I looked away and gave a small nod. he nodded back and stretched his wings. The span was at least 7 feet apart. they were  glamorous and a stunning white. the sunrays bounced off them gorgeously. the feathers  ruffled ever so slightly with every move he made. he lifted himself off the ground and waved to me before darting out to the clouded sky. other Angels following his lead. Probably on patrol. 

I sighed out and watched them fly.  I placed my hand on the window and could feel the envy boiling in the pit of my stomach.  I want to be out there.  I want to touch the rays and the clouds. I want to be that beautiful and free.  I hate being on the ground and watching from the sidelines.  I'll keep working. I will solve this case. I will get my wings. and I  won't stop until  I do.  I'll be in the clouds. 

I  won't stop until  I do. 

I nodded to myself and took the stairs down to the  plagued streets of Stocks  Mirside , large town, big castle. the King and queen lived up the hill. The castle overlooked the city, made of dark polished marble, the city beacon of _peace_ and  _happiness_. At least  that's what _he_ always fed the idiotic humans he 'ruled' over. The streets  were always crowded and grotesque. the buildings were tall and gritty. a few were newer. the sewers  reeked of waste and yucky water. I always hated coming down here. The humans were disgusting and their living habits were horrendous. not to mention the dry, foul air down here. 

I spent most of my time in Helios's Tower. above the ground, the city, the clouds. The structure was white and  pristine . the air was clean and fresh. The angels were handsome and beautiful and hard working. some helping the war gods. others living domestic lives. We try to stay as far from humans as we could,  I mean, with the pollution and the smell. I figure anyone would. 

Scotus  Qut ... 

I wonder if Helios does know him... and just feels like he  shouldn't say? His name is  definitely familiar . is he a deity as well? or close to Helios in some way? _he got a look in his eyes_. what was the look? or was Elio just seeing things. He always thinks someone is being shady even without probable cause.  he's so guarded. 

bring him to him? where is he even  located .  I haven’t been in this city like this in years. 127 to be exact.  I d on' t know anything about him besides his  appearance and finger prints. oh wait, he has cat ears? c an' t be too hard to miss that obvious detail. Unless he pins them. 

I let out a sigh and looked over at the river that ran through the town. the only  pristine , clean, beauty in this town. beautiful and blue, it shines like crystals and moves so elegantly. my eyes softened significantly.  maybe there is some good on this planet.  I watched the water flow under a bridge and wandered near it aimlessly. eyes sparkling as  I stared. I made my way to the bridge and glanced over at the other individual near me.

It's _him_. Black hair, dark skin, piercing yellow eyes. 

Scotus  Qut .


	5. Chapter 5

January 31st, 1838

Geovani . he  won't be too much to take down. what is he? about five foot? even.  he'll fall with just a  gust .  I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. just a swift kick to the gut and  he's down. easy.  How the hell did he even find me. and calling me Scotus like that? does he have no respect? who blatantly disregards a  person's wishes then tries to arrest them, especially over charges said 'offender'  wasn't even aware of. absolute bullshit.

I let out a low growl and lunged at him but  I noticed he stepped aside. shit  he's fast.  I tucked and rolled to a stop, looking at him and grunting.

" I see."  I stood and lunged at him once more, but countered his side step, at least  I thought  I did.  I felt a few quick jabs before my body suddenly locked up,  what the hell did he...

I let out a  pained groan as  I hit the ground and glared up at him.

"did you honestly think  I'd partake in  your barbaric antics?" he walked over and placed cuffs on my wrists, " I tried to be nice."

"who the hell are you and what do you want. "? I growled out. 

"I told you. maybe if you  actually listened . hm."  I could feel his stares on me and  I gave a low growl. "Scotus  Qut ..?" he circled me but kept his eyes on me. 

" I told you my name is Sullivan. and stop fucking circling me. what are you a fucking vulture. "?

"so  that's what you go by now? Language please." he turned away from me and  muttered something  I couldn't hear. my body was  practically numb from the neck down.  I groaned in frustration as  I tried to move. pointless. Of course, like always Atticus is fucking quiet.  I huffed my bangs out of my face and adjusted my head, staring up at him with irritated eyes.

he had his hand placed on his wrist, it looked as if he was speaking into a watch.  I grumbled out  Atticus's name but kept my eye on  Geovani .

"Oi... mind saying something.  kinda in a tight spot right now."  I muttered .

"hush." he shot back.  I grunted in response, "this might be good. we might get a lead. Helios knows everything under his sun. he might've seen something or can point us in a good direction."

" Helios...? "  I questioned. 

" So, you know of him?"  I snapped my head over to the blonde rat. "he's expecting you. he told me to be sure  I brought you to see him." 

"and why is that." 

" I guess we'll both see." he looked up as another man walked up to him,  I desperately tried to move before Atticus made me shut down completely. 

"shit fucking fuck. you fucking asshole."  I grumbled.

"can you handle his weight?  I need to bring him back to the  tower... "  I heard  Geovani say. the other gave a small sound of agreement.

"no problem." the chains rattled and  I felt my body lift off the ground.  I glared at the sandy  brown-haired kid but eyed him curiously. he had wings. big bright white wings. He also had an angelic glow about him,  both of them did. rosy cheeks and soft eyes.  so, these are what angels look like? from what  I read  I heard they were ugly  ghastly creatures. complete abominations. these two are  Definity not that.  I casted my eyes away and dropped my head defeated.

Geovani linked his arm with his angel counterpart and with that he expanded his wings and shot straight up.  I could feel my tucked away tail  frizz and ears pin further back than they already were. My stomach dropped.  I've never been to fond of heights especially this fucking high. my eyes  were glued to the ground.  I tried to close my eyes but opened them right back up.

We flew into the clouds and  I could feel the moisture in my eyes. The  environment was suddenly bright. and a bit hot.  I darted my eyes around and instantly closed them.  I looked directly into the sun.  I never knew it was so close? my feet finally touched solid ground and  I opened my eyes hesitantly, still fucking bright. with squinted eyes  I took in my surroundings.  I was surrounded by windows in long corridor. A few winged people were making their way from place to place, by passing us. outside the windows were tons of clouds and a few more angels, some training, others flying around or heading down to the ground. Then. directly above us was the sun, fucking bright.my eyes began to water and  I blinked them rapidly to adjust to the obnoxiously colored halls. it was cooler in here compared to outside though so  I guess that was a bonus.

"I'll fetch  Helios ." the  blonde chimed and disappeared down the halls.  I gave a small groan to the  brunette .

"mind giving me a hand." 

"it'll wear off." he responded  slyly .  I sent a glare at him and dropped my head.

"so... what am  I here for? who is this Helios?"  I questioned.

no response. not even a glance in my direction. 

" oh, suddenly  you're deaf. cool."  I grunted.

geovani motioned us down a hall and the  brunette guided me,  I sighed lightly. he uncuffed me and sat me in a chair.  in front of me was a radiant,  almost  glowing man. he had a giant, what  I'm assuming, halo above his head. It was glowing and on fire. He leaned forward on his desk and gave me a gentle smile. Something was off about him, no, not off...familiar.

"Hello Scotus." he spoke softly but confidently. His eyes were  mesmerizing . they were a pale gold, but various shades of yellow swirled in them,  almost like his eyes were mini suns.  I felt my throat dry.  I couldn't bring myself to correct him, all  I could do was stare. He smiled and moved a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"wow..." he spoke again, "... your eyes do sparkle like  stars... and you do look like your mother." that brought me back to earth and caused me to blink.

my  mother?

I cleared my throat, " I. My mother?  I ...  I don't even know my mother. who are you. "? I tried to regain my  composer as  I felt the numbness slowly subside in my arms and fingers. he kept his calm look on me.

"My name is Helios, God of the sun." he said proudly. "Well to be specific, Titan of the sun. but no one pays attention to specifics anymore." he gave another calm smile, "I. .. remember when you were born. Selene was so happy... She looked at you with so much love and she was so happy to raise you."

"if  that's true. why was  I left at a church."  I grumbled back. his eyes flashed to a  murky yellow. he closed his eyes and breathed out. 

"she got a letter. and..." he shook his head and looked at me, "she wanted you safe.  so, she sent you away. well, she  still kept an eye on you. she sees what the moon sees. on her shift at  least. She gave you to Vincent, he was supposed to bring you back when you turned 18." my eyes widened, papa? so he did know? is that what he meant... by id be extraordinary when  I grow up?  I looked down at my hands and sunk into myself.

this whole  time. He knew? he  wasn't human? he knew my mother personally?  I was supposed to come back to this? this  isn't making any sense. 

"..."  I took in a breath, "My papa died..."  I muttered . 

the room fell  silent. The atmosphere was heavy again, like always. 

"died...?"  Helios quietly echoed. " I'm sorry... to ask.  but what happened?"

" I . .. I was under the impression  you. Might know?"  I questioned. He blinked in confusion and slight surprise.

"me?" he  queried . 

I nodded, " I was told you see that the sun sees? He was attacked a few years  ago... "

"attacked?" he sounded offended,  maybe appalled ,  I gave a small nod. "that...is unfortunate." his  demeanor was different  though; his words were soft but his tone was hostile. the whole  atmosphere of the room completely shifted but he gave a smile anyway.

"As much as  I'd love to hear more about you...  I called you here for more urgent matters."

Finally gaining my body back  I sat up completely, "urgent matters?"

"We have a _small_ issue." he sat a book down  in front of me and pointed to papers of data, "see this. this is your weapon, your finger prints are all over it."

"ok and?"

" you've been...killing something?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Rouge demons, At-"  I gasped as  I felt my tongue halt.  I swallowed hard. It seems Atticus  didn't want to  be announced . "I. .. was told to kill them. they are dangerous."

"yes.  yes, they are, but these..." he pointed to a pile of ash, "are not the characteristics of Rouge classified  demons. I am fearing...this is more. and  you've killed a few..."

"more?"

"I want you, to work with  Geovani ." suddenly, said man perked up. he caught me off guard,  I thought he slipped out with the other angel.

"Work with me?" he questioned.

" I feel...this is deeper. and  I believe you will need as much help as you can get. he's good muscle and  I want to take as many  safety measures as possible."

"excuse me, hold on.  don't I get a say on this? what the hell do you mean?"  I questioned,  geovani looked completely distressed,  I held down the chuckled in my throat and kept my eyes on Helios. He shook his head.

"This  isn't up for debate. you two will work together. You are Scotus  Qut after all, you rule the night. you can keep my angel safe."

I shook my head, "Look sir."  I stood and put my hands up, "You are putting a lot of faith in me and a name.  I am not a babysitter or guard or whatever.  I'm barely a  fighter. And all offense  I don't like this kid."

"tough." 

"tough?"  I repeated back, "like hell 'tough'."

"that is what  I said, yes." Helios remarked, "You might not be the Scotus  Qut of legend just yet. but after this, you will be. Your story is already written,  you just have to follow the script." 

script? already written? like a prophecy?

"I mean,  I'm sure Atticus agrees."  I felt my body stiffen, but not by my accord,  I felt  geovani glance over at me, a look flashing on his face. a look  I couldn't pinpoint.

"A-Atticus?"  I questioned. Helios smiled and motioned to his eye parallel to my eyepatch. 

"He always adds a  presence to the room.  I take it you wanted me to confirm what we both already know?" 

"... I did." he spoke.

"well,  I just did. it was most likely him.  I mean, he already wiped out all the other mages.  What's to stop him killing Vincent, the King of the mages? the reason the mages revolted him in the first place.  I just...wish we  could've helped  him... " His voice softened at the end. who are they talking about? who is this 'him'? who killed my dad? and what is a Mage.

"Scotus."  I looked at  Helios . "I need you to come with me... Geovanni you as well."  I gave a small nod and followed  Helios as he  led us down the hall to some stairs that lead to a lower level. he gave a few verifications and lead us into a small opening, the room was full of mirrors. They all floated about a foot off  the ground, lights cascading on them.  All of different makes and designs. One had gears. another had crystals  aligning the trim. and another was fire based.

Helios made his way to the center of the small space. a mirror floated in the center, right above him. he put his hands to it and it floated down to him gently. the mirror was golden, it was smaller than the others but not too small, a person could easily measure up to it. it had a clock emblem on the top and what looked like clock glyphs floating around it.

"uh...where are we?"  I questioned. Helios motioned around.

"This is my room of  mirrors; all these mirrors go somewhere. the one you need to focus on right now is this one." he held the clock mirror between his hands. "My uncle lives in here."

"... he... he lives in a mirror?... isn't it a bit, cramped?"  I chuckled at my small joke and Helios gave me an unamused smile. The other  blonde rolled his eyes.  I don't care,  I know  I'm funny.

" anyway. His name is Alexader. He is Time. he will help you gather information." 

"information?"  Geovani spoke up. Helios nodded.

"He oversees many timelines, alternate, past and future. he might be able to pinpoint if this has happened before, and give us a clue on what to do... I'm hoping." 

" so, we...go in there."  I pointed to the mirror, "and talk to the guy inside it?"  I raised a brow. all these people are nuts.  it's got to be a crazy convention. But  Helios nodded.

"not before  I give you this." he put his hand out to me and opened it, his palm glowed and a silver mirror appeared before my eyes. Atticus  basically lunged at it and reached out to grab it in haste. Helios grabbed the handle and shook his head, pulling it to him. "This, Scotus, is Dis Pater's Mirror." it was beautiful, silver with beautiful antique engravings and  on top was an angel and a devil with a yin yang symbol beneath. balance?

"this mirror has direct links to all of these mirrors. you choose a realm and it will take you there. Atticus will explain."  I took it gently from him and looked at it with awe. " Geovani . ask Elio to give you a few things for your case. you will need it."

"yes sir." He responded and headed back upstairs. 

Helios turned to me and gave me a gentle smile. " Don't get too overwhelmed.  you'll know what you need to do when  it's time to do it. go with the flow. and  don't let us down."  I looked at him and gave a small nod, for some reason,  I don't want to disappoint this man.  Yes, I just met him today but it feels like  I've known him for years.  I can't put my finger on it, but this man is very familia r .

" I .. I'll try my best."

" that's all  I ask. and take  good care of my angel." he gave me a stern look and  I nodded hastily. He patted my shoulder then my head.  I could feel his fingers gently  ruffle my hair.  I looked up at him as he did,  I felt myself  cower slightly at the  close proximity . He placed his hands on my face and cupped my cheeks like a mother would with a crying child and spoke gently,

"Scotus,  you're going to be extraordinary."


	6. Chapter 6

February 1st, 1838

With a  yelp from me and  Geovani , we  were pushed into the mirror with new clothes and supplies. Helios allowed us to rest for the night before our mission today. He supplied us with a few weapons, fresh  clothes and money,  all of different varieties,  Geovani held on to the money though. He claimed a 'hooligan like me'  couldn't handle keeping the money. I gave him an annoyed glare and  Helios pushed us along after wishing us luck. I stumbled into  geovani and he caught himself.  I gave a half assed sorry and looked around.

The area was vast, the floor was a giant clock and gears were everywhere, a few floating in the air. there  weren't any walls, just stairs and giant rounded bars, moving slowly but  in  sync , passing each other with grace.  Geovani looked as shocked as  I felt, the place was  straight out of a fairy tale.

"Can  I help you." a voice caught our attention and we turned our heads towards the sound. a man stood above us on a deck, his back was to us and he was over seeing something we  couldn't see. 

" U..um excuse me sir,  we. We don't mean to bother you..."  Geovani spoke up, "Are you Alexander?" 

the male  didn't turn, he moved his hand  at the same time glyph from the mirror was spinning around his wrists. He seemed uninterested in our  presence , but also annoyed. I glanced at our  surroundings . Everything moved and acted like clockwork.  I tried to cease my curiosity and kept my body still.

"Please leave. before the cat disrupts my items." He spoke.  I snapped my head over and held my tongue. I ignored  Geovani's glare and rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

" sir... Helios sent us. he told us to ask you some questions." The man perked up and finally turned his head towards us. He had pink hair, in a side bun. His skin was pale and he  was covered in freckles. 

" Helios...? " he questioned. he turned to us  completely, he wore what looked like a bodysuit under loose blouse and corset waist coat with a single pocket. his eyes were a  striking blue, but he wore a brown mask, it was  Intricate  in design, it look e d  similar to a bird there were small chains hanging off the sides and his ey e s  were sha d ed . 

"Yes sir, "  Geovani gave him a quick  rundown and showed him the files he collected from Helios. Alexander gave a disapproved hum. he nodded and moved his hand, the time glyph spinning and glowing as a line  zip past us.  I stepped back out of the way and looked at the line with curiosity. 

"Yes.  I've seen this case before. although this time line  isn't 100%  accurate anymore because of the  compromised unravels ." he spoke, the line  glowed the same hue as the glyph, what looked like small projections appeared on the line and  I could feel my ears and tail twitch in pure curiosity. "I'm not sure how it started or when or why. But you might be able to ask the mirror holders."

"Mirror holders?"  Geovani questioned.

Alexander nodded, "Helios is one, myself, Dis Pater, Titus, Darren and  Cibil ."  I blinked at the name Dis  pater , Helios mentioned it earlier, and  geovani looked disgusted.  I could feel Atticus spark slightly at the name, did he know him?

"Dis Pater?"  I questioned then opened my satchel  Helios gave to us and showed him the mirror he gave me, "the owner of this mirror?" 

Alexander blinked then nodded. "Yes." 

"who was he?"  I questioned; Atticus suddenly sparked alive.  I gave  an overwhelmed cough and gripped my throat.  I felt the air leave my lungs like  I was kicked swiftly in the gut. Was he choking me?  Geovani hurried over and patted my back.  I took a few gasps before feeling the air fill my lungs.  I took rapid deep breaths before calming down. 

" I see." Alexander walked over and took my hand, he looked at the ring on my finger and nodded. "That was a bit extreme.  don't you think?" he spoke at me, but not to me. He looked through me and  I gave a  shudder in response, "You'll find out soon Scotus." he replied before dropping my hand. 

"as  I was saying, before  I was rudely  interrupted ." he spoke again,  I placed my hand on my throat and steadied my breathing.  I could feel  geovani's eyes on me but  I ignored him. "You should speak to the mirror holders. Preferably Dragons. some of the details here match certain characteristics of their kingdom."

"dragons?"  geovani questioned.

"Yes, they live on Venus."

"Venus?"  I coughed out, "the planet? how the fuck are we getting there. and how the fuck would we breathe?" 

Alexander rolled his eyes, and motioned to the mirror, " I'm fairly certain Helios explained. that mirror will take you to the planets. besides Venus  is colonized . they breathe  just fine . it's just really hot there, so you'd have to find  Titus and speak to him fast."  Geovani nodded.

"But before you go,  I will say." Alexander took the mirror from me and turned it to us, showing  Helios waiting for us in that same room, "You'll bump into a man. one that shows no mercy. You should not hesitate. work together. all three of you." 

" who's the ma-"  I began, Alexander handed me the mirror and  I felt a strong pull and just like that  geovani and  I were falling out of the clock mirror  in front of  Helios . He hurried to  our sides and helped us up.

"did he give you any information?" he questioned.  I dusted myself off and gave a small huff.

"Yes sir. He said this has happened before but he  doesn't know much about it. but he told us to ask the  dragons... a man named  Titus ?"  Geovani said, Helios lit up like a flame. he gave a bright smile and his eyes sparkled a bright gold.

"Dragons...?" he nodded and walked over to another mirror, "here you  are. I can send you directly to the castle.." he  smiled.Geovani and  I looked at each other, perplexed by his sudden eagerness but we decided to not question it, we followed him to the mirror. 

"Speak to Aelius  Levant... he will get you close to  Titus . and. .. Tell him Starlight said hi~." he gave another smiled then pushed us in.  Geovani gave a  yelp as we fell on the palace floor, well  I landed on the floor he landed on my back.  I gave a groan and he rolled  off of me.  I sat up and glared slightly at him and he gave a nervous giggle in response.

" I'm just about over this falling into shit."  I muttered quietly. 

" Excuse me...can  I help you?" we turned our head to the voice, it was a man in  simple vest and slacks , he had pointed reptilian ears and  slitted pupils, his eyes were a bright orange and hair was  charcoal black. he had a small tag that read 'Levant.'

"um, yes. you can. Your name is Levant?"  I questioned, fixing my jacket. 

he eyed us harshly and sat his tray aside. his body became hostile and his eyes narrowed. "Who's asking."

I put my hands up in defense and stammered, "H-Helios- he sent us! he  sai -"

"He said 'Starlight says Hi ’. " Geovani finished. the man relaxed  almost  immediately and smiled, a small pink tinted his cheeks and he nodded

"oh,  I see... please forgive me, we're on alert when it comes to outsiders. especially after the attack a few months  ago... " 

"Attack?  Geovani parroted

"Some guy came here and tried to take out Titus. he failed. he  wasn't ready for our atmosphere and our army.  I'm assuming you want to speak to Titus if  Starlight sent you directly to  me... " His voice was calmer and his eyes kind. He had an accent,  southern, Like Americans. How cute.

"Yes please..."  I nodded. he motioned us to follow and he walked ahead. He  wasn't kidding about it being hot.  I had to remove my jacket and tie it around my waist.  I glanced outside the castle windows and noticed men training in a yard. Strong, big, buff, sweaty men.  I felt my eyes glue on them as  I lazily followed.  I felt heat rising but  I wasn't sure if it was from my cheeks heating or from the hot atmosphere.  I shook my head and followed behind  Geovani and Levant. He  led us further down the hall to grand double doors. 

He pushed open the  doors; the area  was surrounded in windows and beautiful marble. there were portraits on the walls and a throne in the center of the room. guards stationed at every  possible entrance .  yummy . more buff men.  I gave a small purr as  I walked past one and eyed him. 

"Sir  Titus... " Levant spoke and bowed his head.  Geovani and  I mimicked him and looked at the king.  I expected an elderly with white hair and wrinkles, but  I was  completely wrong. He was a tall  well-built man. Slick Blonde hair that went to red ends. his eyes were a bright orange with hints of red. his skin was tan and his smile was sharp but kind. he stood and  I could feel my heart  flutter , but  I don't think it was me feeling weak kneed. But Atticus. 

"These strangers have come to ask some questions, they come from Helios." Levant  stated .  Geovani nodded and bowed once more.

"Yes sir, if you  wouldn't mind answering some questions for us..."

"Not at  all... " he spoke, his voice was deep and smooth like chocolate, He had an  accent just like Levant,  absolutely charming . he gave a gentle smile and his eyes softened.  I felt my h eart fl utte r again. Atticus was melting. Then  I remembered him saying the name 'Titus' once.  Wasn’t that the name of one of his exes? 

Geovani even gained a soft pink to his cheeks,  wither it was from the charming man before us or the heat,  I couldn't tell, but he stammered softly before clearing his throat, "Well, Mr. Levant mentioned someone tried to attack you?" 

Titus nodded, "Some  scruffy man. He looked human, but obviously humans  can't survive here. let alone last 2 seconds. it was a failed  attempt; he could only handle out heat for about 10 minutes before fleeing." 

"Any details? scars, height, facial features?"  Geovani asked and pulled out a note book.

"uh, about 5'11? Hair covered one of his eyes. Gloves with a symbol on it and a necklace with an eye on it, and a ring  similar to your friends. but the gem was bigger." 

Gevoani wrote down everything and a gasp escaped his lips, " Helsing ?" he questioned, " Helsing tried to attack you?" 

" I suppose so  dear... " Titus sounded as confused as  I was, who is  helsing ? was  he the man behind all these murders?  Geovani scribbled in his journal quickly and nodded  vigorously . 

"Mind explaining who that man is? it seems  I sparked something there small one." Titus spoke up.

"yea  Geovani , who is that."

"He's a monster hunter. and by  monster, I mean anything or anyone that ISN'T human. Gods, Fairies, Angels, you name it, he's killed it."

" what?.. "  I questioned, "How is a human able to kill so many creatures and have the audacity to try it here."

"No one knows.  we've been on his trail for years, trying to figure out how  he's killing all these people and creatures. He's wanted dead or alive preferably dead."  Geovani said, "I'll tell Helios."

I looked down at my ring and looked back at  Titus , a ring like mine? well my ring houses the spirit of a god. if  helsing has one as well, does that mean he also has a god in him? or is he just a fan of rubies? 

"Excuse me. Cat..." I looked up and looked up at Titus. "I apologize,  what's your name?  I don't want to be  rude... "

"oh, sorry sir, my name's  Sullivan... "  I spoke quietly, this man  has got to be at least 6 foot and some inches. he towered over me with minimal effort.  I felt myself shrinking back instinctively. but my chest was tightening and my breathing was picking up. 

"I see...  you're ... familiar to me." He eyed me,  I stiffened as he touched my hand then my shoulder and moved his hand to my cheek, his eyes  were  fixated on my eye patch. my throat dried and my heart was sprinting. he gently moved the eyepatch up and  I felt myself mutter out,

"Titus." I lost control of my limbs and the taller male blinked as he looked into my eye. Atticus decided to entertain him,  I was in the backseat again. "It's me, Atticus... It's been  awhile... " 

Titus gave a  smile and pressed his forehead against mine and Atticus nearly squealed at the proximity. " Indeed, it has,  you're in the body of a child?" he questioned. 

Atticus gave a small laugh, "Just for now... just like you  I got  attacked... I'm healing right now and Sullivan is helping."  that's a way to put it,  I thought and rolled my eyes.

" That's horrible, was it the same man?" Atticus hesitated before nodding, so that means it was  Helsing who killed my father. Is this the man  Helios and Alexander meant? 

"We'll find him, are you ok though?" Atticus questioned. 

Titus gave  a goofy grin and nodded, "Of course,  didn't lay a scratch on me." Atticus smiled.

"Good,  I have to go now, but when  I'm better...  I hope to catch up." Titus nodded.

"Looking forward to it." with that Atticus  retreated and  I stumbled and rubbed my head. I felt fatigued all at once  I failed to catch myself, the room was spinning and doubling. before  I knew it,  I hit the ground with a thud.  I heard them call my name before the room went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> please stay tuned for more!


End file.
